


That Which Lovers Share

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [20]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous requested: could you pleeeease write something stanathan. something hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Lovers Share

**Author's Note:**

> Stream-of-consciousness. Minor crimes against grammar for fluid tense.

There were many things that they would do in bed. Neither of them were shy, and to say that Stana had an adventurous streak would be putting it mildly. Nathan wasn’t a prude, himself, but Stana brought new things to the table more often.

(That one night when she introduced him to tantra was among his favorite memories of his entire life.)

Yet despite that, they both found a certain comfort, an almost security of being, when in bed together, his body solid over hers. In those moments, with her eyes and her body and her soul open to him, he held her wrists together over their heads, the restriction making her small and protected in his arms.

Her body would arch into his, straining against him, pressing into his deep, firm thrusts, the slow roll of his hips against hers.

And she would tremble, her muscles taut and tight, and her eyes would flutter shut as the steady, heavy slide of his body swept her away.

He loved to watch her like that. Watch the ecstasy bathe her features. The way her mouth would fall open, her breathing ragged as soft sounds poured from her throat.

Still he kept moving.

Bringing her from languid afterglow, back up the steep slope of shared pleasure, to crest again as he shook against her, his own climax overcoming him.

Then, in languid relaxation, he would settle against her, hands moving to splay across her back, as her own arms would curl to the sides of her chest, fingers playing along the edge of his shoulders.

And they stay like that, for minutes or hours or millennia, drifting in the haze of pleasure and each other, until one or the other moves, and they reverse their places, her body — long and slim — atop his.

And they sleep.


End file.
